


butterflies and hurricanes

by dembovert



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dembovert/pseuds/dembovert
Summary: — so....english is not my first language, so if anything is wrong just tell me!— the title of this fic is just a song from muse...there's nothing related i just like the song very much— mytumblr





	butterflies and hurricanes

“You have to kiss me.” Dele says, on an impulse. They’re in Eric’s car, after a night out. Sounds like a good plan. It's dark and Eric stops at Dele’s, no one is in the street just they inside. “You know you have to do. We’re doing this - whatever that is - for at least two years”

Eric doesn’t say anything. It's easy to guess that Eric is overthinking. Eric’s the rational one and Dele will always loves that but there’s no need to overthink this. Eric is his best friend and they do everything together but also _Eric is more than a friend_. And they know it.

Dele thought and thought and thought about that moment for a long time and he wants to experience Eric’s taste, he is a hundred percent sure of it, but Eric's silence is beginning to make him slightly nervous.

“Eric” Dele says losing his seat belt and turn around to place his hand on Eric's and pulls Eric to turn him face meet with his gaze.

“Kiss me” now Dele voice sounds like quite wobbly. He regrets a little bit, not enough because there is no time. He feels Eric approaching his face and for a second the fear rises on his pimples and he has the urge to move away, but he doesn’t.

Eric bowed, pressing his lips on Dele in a gentle and soft way. Dele return the kiss and when he realize that Eric would move away pushes his face wanting more, bringing on hand to Eric's neck to hold while the other goes to his short and soft hair. The kiss deepens and Dele open is lips wanting more and Eric doesn't miss that. Dele feels as if there's a hurricane inside his body and he wanted it never to end. Eventually they need to stop to breath.

"Okay...I" Dele can't say anything. They're still together and him is still a little dizzy with all this. It's different with Eric, feels like having his first kiss again, his stomach is full of butterflies and hurricanes. Well, in a way is the first kiss. With Eric. That achievement hits on him and he realize how fucked up they will be or they're already and moves away.

Eric looks at him in a way he maybe had never looked before, with a such desire and that leaves Dele speechless. He thinks that is the way he looks at Eric in these last three years.

The street is still dimly lit and now the silence echoes between them with the tension present and tangible. Eric doesn't stop staring him with his eyes appealing, biting is own lip, challenging him without saying anything. Dele knows what to do and now he's sure he can.

“Eric” Dele breathes, and he means _don't ever stop_ , means _yes, I want you_.

Eric smiles like _he knows_ what Dele is saying.

“Del” Eric say against his lips and he also means _don't ever stop_ and means _yes, I want you too_.

They don't need to say a word, just they names. And they and doesn’t stop kissing, and they doesn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> — so....english is not my first language, so if anything is wrong just tell me!  
> — the title of this fic is just a song from muse...there's nothing related i just like the song very much  
> — my [tumblr](http://el-tangoderoxanne.tumblr.com)


End file.
